Maid of Honor
by BeWithoutYou9
Summary: Bella hasn't seen her best friend Tanya in two years, Tanya wants Bella to be her Maid of Honor for her wedding. What happens when Bella meets Tanya's fiancee Edward?
1. Big News

**CH.1-Big News**

I was on my way to work when an unknown number popped up on my caller id of my cell phone. I was little wary at first to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" Asked a women who's voice sounded familiar.

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's Tanya Denali!" Tanya was my best friend since we were in diapers. I smiled.

"Hey Tanya, how are you?" I missed talking to her, we stropped talking two years ago when she moved to New York.

"Oh nothing, I have to tell you something, but it has to be in person."

"Well, I'm not sure when that will be with you in New York."

"Silly Bella, I'm back in Seattle!"

"Really? We need to catch up then."

"Of course,when do you have time to meet me up?"

"I have my lunch break at noon, we can meet at this cafe across the street from my work." I suggested.

"Sounds great!" She said chirpily. I gave her the directions and decided to me at during my lunch break.

I felt ecstatic, my life was great, I had a steady boyfriend named Matt and my best friend Tanya came back to Seattle.

Matt was gorgeous, he had shaggy brown hair and and light blue eyes. He was a great guy, he was funny, charming, and sweet.

It was finally time for my lunch break and I told Alice and Rosalie my best friends/co-workers, I was going to catch up with a friend and wouldn't be eating lunch with them today, they completely understood.

I walked inside the cafe and saw Tanya sitting in a booth waiting for me, when she saw me she stood up and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Bella! I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you so much too Tanya." I smiled it was like old times. Tanya looked the same, her curly blond hair looked flawless like always and her teal colored eyes beaming with happiness.

We caught up with everything that has been going on in the past two years, I told her about Matt and she told me about her boyfriend Edward, I was looking at the menu to see what I would order when I looked up at Tanya,she looked nervous she was fidgeting with something on hands.

"Tanya what's wrong?" I asked her concerned.

"I only didn't tell you.. that Edward proposed a few weeks ago." I was shocked and I was happy for her at the same time, they've only known eachother for about a year.

"Oh Tanya that's great!" I meant it, I was happy for my best friend.

"Bella would you be my Maid of Honor?" Tanya asked me. A smile was creeping up my face.

"I'd be honored to."

The rest of lunch, we spent talking about childhood memories and planning stuff for the wedding. I was excited, Tanya truly looked happy to be getting married with Edward.

"Bella, today was great!" Tanya told me and she gave me another bone crushing hug.

"How about we go out to dinner this Friday? Edward, Matt, you, and me? So we can all get to know each other better."

"I'd love to." I couldn't wait till Friday.

"Okay, well I'll give you a call later."

"Bye!" We said in unison, then we both started laughing.

I walked back inside the office, I worked at In Style, Alice wrote the fashion and shopping column in the magazine, Rose wrote the beauty and makeover section. I was the editor of the magazine, I loved my job it was great.

"Hey Bella!" Alice chirped.

"Hey Alice, how was lunch?"

"It was okay, we missed you at lunch though, so who were you going to be catching up with?"

"Oh, she's my childhood best friend, her name is Tanya Denali." Alice stiffened slightly when I told her who it was, I was about to ask her what was wrong.

"I have to go, I forgot to write something for the shopping section." She left right after that. I wasn't sure what that was all about, I would have to ask her soon.

The rest of the day went without incident, Rose was going to be coming over to see Emmett. I rolled my eyes, those two might as well get married now they're inseperable.

**AN: So, that is the first chapter to Maid of Honor, tell me what you think about it!(:**

**Review please.**

**-BeWithoutYou9**


	2. First Sight

**Ch.2-First Sight**

Friday came by all to fast, I was waiting for Matt to pick me up so we can go to La Bella. I was wearing a black multi color block it was adorable. The different colors of blue in the dress complimented my skin color. My hair was in loose colors, and my make up was in subtle colors. Matt knocked the door to my apartment and I opened it to show Matt in a dark blue button up shirt, the sleeves were rolled up and he had a black tie on and wearing black dress pants.

"Bella, you look gorgeous," Matt whispered in my ear, I blushed.

"You look good yourself." I told him and we walked towards his black 2010 Mustang. We drove in companionable silence towards La Bella. When we finally arrived there I saw Tanya waiting for us outside the restaurant. Her hair was pin straight and she was wearing a pine green dress, with ruffles on the neckline. She looked stunning. We reached her and she went and hugged me.

"Bella you look beautiful!" She chirped.

"Thanks, you look stunning." She smiled. I looked up at Matt and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Tanya this is my boyfriend Matt." I told her.

"Matt, this is my best friend Tanya."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Matt. Bella has told me a lot about you."

"Good things, I hope."

"Of course." We were walking back to our table. We sat down and I gave her a questioning look.

"He's running a few minutes late, he has to finish something for Med School." She told me, she sounded irritated though.

We ordered a dinner and we talked for a while. Tanya excused her self. I didn't think anything about it, I thought she had to use the restroom but I was wrong. She came back with somebody.

**E POV**

I was running late to meeting Tanya's best friend and Maid of Honor but, to tell you the truth I didn't really want to meet her. I pulled over at the restaurant we were going to dine tonight and I saw Tanya in a green dress talking to a brown haired girl with a blue dress and a man with a blue dress shirt sitting next to her. Tanya whispered something to them, and came and met up with me.

"Edward." She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me, I hugged her back. When she pulled back from the hug she looked annoyed. I could already guess why, she hated me going to Medical School. She told me it was a waste of time and that I should focus on her more. We always fought over that, but it's been my dream ever since I was young.

We started walking towards the couple sitting at the table. The women turned around and she was the most gorgeous person I've ever seen. Her stunning big chocolate brown eyes practically popped out of her beautiful face. She had such silky brown hair in loose curls. Then the blue dress she was wearing really complimented her skin tone, her skin tone looked so smooth and silky. I forgot about Tanya at that moment.  
"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen." I told the brown eyed beauty.

"I'm Bella Swan." She said and then she turned towards the guy sitting next to her. He had shaggy brown eyes and light blue eyes. I was suddenly jealous of him, something in the back of my mind kept on telling me something about this was wrong.

"Edward, this is my boyfriend, Matt." She smiled at him.

"Hey." Matt took his hand out and a shook it a little to hard.

Somebody cleared their throat I looked up to see it was Tanya. She sat down and I sat across from Matt. We talked for a while, until our food came and then we starting talking about the wedding. I wasn't sure if I was comfortable talking about the wedding with a gorgeous women in front of me. My mind kept on screaming Tanya at me though. I sighed this was going to be a long night.

**B POV**

Tanya's fiancee was handsome. He had piercing green eyes that look like emeralds. His bronze colored hair was extraordinary. Tanya was lucky, he was perfect. I instantly felt jealous? I wanted him, but he was off limits, that was my best friend's fiancee. Once our dinner arrived we started talking about wedding preparations. I wasn't really interested in that at the moment when I was sitting right by a greek god.

"Bella, do you want to come and help me with the bridesmaid dresses tomorrow?" Tanya asked me.

"Yeah, I'll come along. Have you chosen a color?" I asked her.

"Yes, I want a light green color." She smiled.

"That sounds like a great color. I love it." I told her, we set up a time and where we would meet up and the rest of dinner was in silent; there was tense atmosphere though.

"Well, I think Matt and I should get going." I told them.

"Tonight was fun, we should get together some other time." I told them. Tanya got up and so did Edward.

"We should." Tanya said and she went and gave me a hug, Matt shook hands with Edward and then gave Tanya a hug. Edward gave hugged me and then let me go and went back to his quiet old self.

"Bye." Matt and I told them, we walked out hand in hand towards him Mustang. Matt and I talked about everything that happened tonight at dinner but he looked like something was bothering him. I wonder what it is that is wrong with him, I don't want to pry so I guess he'll just tell me what's wrong eventually.

**AN: I wonder what's wrong with Matt. So, I got the dresses up for both Tanya and Bella up on my profile. I picture Matt like Lucas Till. He's gorgeous(:**

**Also I've always pictured Tanya like Taylor Swift I'm not sure why but I always have. lol. Anyways, Review please(:**


	3. Downfall

**Ch.3-Downfall**

We arrived at my apartment complex and I invited him in. He walked inside and we sat there quietly in our own thoughts. Emmett wasn't home yet, and I couldn't just tell Matt to leave that wasn't prudent. Matt sighed and ran his hand through his shaggy brown hair.

"I should get going." It was like he read my mind. We were both uncomfortable at the current situation. I wasn't sure why? I just had a bad feeling about something.

"Okay, I'll see tomorrow?" I asked. I was hoping for a yes, I know something was up but, I'm sure it'll be better tomorrow right?

"Yeah." He smiled, but it was a forced smile. He pressed he lips to mines but, it was like his smile forced. He walked out of the living room and made his way to the door. I had a permanent frown on my face.

"Bye Bella." He shut the door before he could hear my response.

"Bye Matt." I whispered.

I decided to take a hot bath to shake all my thoughts away. I needed to relax. Classical music played through out my bathroom and I put in bath salts. I stripped down my clothes from the evening and got in the tub, I sighed the moment my skin made contact with the hot water my muscles relaxed. I wasn't sure how long I was in the tub, but then I decided to take a proper shower. I shampooed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo and used my strawberry conditioner to make it feel silky. I washed my body with my freesia body wash and I was ready to go. I wrapped my body in a towel and put on my silky pajama shorts from Victoria Secrets and a blue tank top. I walked out of the bathroom and made my way to the living room to watch a chic flick.

I sighed, I wished love could come easily to me. I've never been in love. Sure I love Matt but, I'm not in love with him, we've only been dating for six months now and nothing has sparked. They make falling in love with somebody look so easy on movies.

I heard someone opening and closing the door, and booming footsteps come from the hallway. It was Emmett.  
"Hey sis, what's up?"

"Nothing." I grabbed my pillow and held it. Emmett knew I was upset because I hardly ever watched chic flicks by myself.

"Bella what's wrong?" I sighed.

"I don't know." I murmured. I was clueless. I knew something bad was going to happen.

"Awh, cheer up B." He went and sat on the couch and gave me a big bear hug.

"Em... I.. can't... breath..." He let me go and gave me an apologetic smile. I love my big muscular bear of a brother.

"I'm going to bed. Night Em."

"Night Bella." I walked out of living room and made my way to my room. The moment my head hit the pillow I was out.

The ringing of my cell phone woke me up. I answered it without even checking the caller id.

"Hello?"

"Bella!" It was Alice.

"Hey Alice. What's up?"

"What are you doing tonight?" She asked.

"Just hanging out with Matt, why?"

"We're going clubbing!" She squealed. I sighed there was no way out of this one.

"What time?"

"I'll come by five to get ready at your place."

"Okay."

"Okay, bye Bella!"

"Bye Alice." With that we hung up and I decided to get ready to go dress shopping with Tanya. I put on my white Juicy Couture Terry shorts and a plain green tank top. I was going to be trying on dresses all day might as well be comfortable. I put on some white flips flops and I was out of my room.

I went into the kitchen and made myself a protein shake. I grabbed my car keys and was out the door before Emmett was up.

I drove to the first bridal shop, we agreed to meet at. She was already in her car waiting for me. I got out of my car right when she got out of hers and we hugged.

"Tanya." I smiled.

"Bella, come on let's try dresses." We walked into the bridal shop, but we weren't satisfied with the dresses there and it went on like that until three.

We decided to call it a day and that we would try other bridal shops some other day.

I went back home and took a relaxing shower. I decided on some old sweats and a t-shirt since, Rose and Alice would be coming over soon.

The doorbell rang and I went to answer the door. My worst nightmare was right there awaiting.

"Barbie Bella time!" Alice exclaimed. Rose smiled at me.

"So does Matt know we're going out clubbing tonight?" Alice asked, I nodded. They took me back to my restroom and Rose curled my hair in loose curls while Alice did my make-up. It was light and subtle nothing to dramatic. Alice went and raved my closet.

"Bella we're going shopping tomorrow!" Alice said from my room. I groaned. She came back with my black matte jersey halter dress with beaded straps. I slid it on and it looked great. Alice and Rose got to work with their make up and hair. Rose did her hair in loose waves and wore a teal strapless dress, it hugged all her curves in the right places. Alice hair was pin straight and she wore a bright pink chiffon dress with a silver neckline. They all look gorgeous as always.

We walked out towards Alice's yellow Porsche and drove to The Hot Spice. Once we got there, there was a huge line. I sighed this was going to be a long night. Alice went in front of the line dragging Rose and I along. She started flirting with the bouncer and he let us in. The things she can do, I swear.

"Alice, where is Jasper, Emmett, and Matt?"

"Oh, they're with my brother." She said frustrated. I wonder why. We finally got to where the gang was and I saw a familiar blond woman with a bronze haired man. I was curious to say the least. It seemed like Emmett was getting along with her, I looked to see Rose's reaction and she looked beyond mad.

I walked up to Matt and gave him a hug, he didn't really return it back. I tried my hardest to not frown.

I turned to see the blond and it was Tanya. She was wearing her hair in loose curls and her blue strapless ruched dress made her eyes pop. I smiled.  
"Hey Tanya!" She smiled, and gave me a hug and we got into a conversation. Someone cleared their throat and I saw that it was Alice.

"Bella, I see that you already met Tanya." She said irritated.  
"This is my brother Edward and his fiancee." She sounded disgusted of saying her name. I would have to question her about it. I ordered a Cosmo and sat by Matt. He wouldn't even look at me. I sighed and decided to get a shot also.

"Matt let's go dance." I begged him. Alice looked at both of us worried. Emmett looked like he was ready to murder Matt for not paying any attention to me.

"I'm not in the mood for dancing right now Bella." He walked off after that. I was going to go after him,but decided against it.

Alice went and sat by me, I felt like going home I wasn't in the mood of being here.

"Bella, what's going on between you two?" She asked.

"Nothing, we were perfectly fine yesterday afternoon, but then by evening we weren't for some odd reason." I was not going to cry. I chanted to myself. Alice gave me hug and went back to Jasper. Emmett left Rosalie and went to go and talk to me for a bit. He cracked some jokes here and there. He was trying to cheer me up but, I could see the anger and disappointment in his eyes. He was upset because I was upset and I could tell he wanted to beat Matt's face in.

"I'm going to the restroom." Tanya announced. We all nodded and went back to talking.

Matt came back two minutes after Tanya left and he looked slightly flustered. He came and sat right by me and acted like I didn't exist. I kept on ordering shots until I felt that I was in a better state. Everybody kept on shooting concerned looks at me. Tanya came back a while after and she came and sat by me.

"Hey." Tanya said. She looked happy about something.

"Hey," I said, my tone was dead.

"Bella, come on let's dance." She smiled, I tried to flash her a smile. We walked to the dance floor and started rocking our hips. I started feeling light and happy again. Tanya always had that affect on me. I was smiling and then we got tired of dancing and went back to everybody.

Matt shot me a glare, and smiled at Tanya. He grabbed my arm and was dragging me somewhere.

"Where the hell are you taking Bella?" Emmett demanded when he saw Matt and me walk away.

"To talk." Matt replied back. I grimaced, I didn't want to talk. I wanted everything to go back to normal. We found a spot somewhat private and he looked at me in the eye.

"Bella it's over." I took a big intake a breathe. I saw it coming this, was the bad feeling I've been having lately. I shook my head and went to the restroom. He didn't even look back, I assumed he went to go grab his stuff and leave. I stood there in the restroom crying for a while and I finally decided to walk out. My face looked lifeless. Tanya was making her way over to me and Alice and Rose looked ready to murder Matt. He was still there, but he was getting yelled at by Emmett. I could see him cringing by the way Emmett was glaring and him and shouting.

I cried on Tanya's shoulder and decided I wanted to go home.

Edward made his way towards Tanya and I and there was pain evident in his eyes and anger. Why was he in pain and angry? I wanted to know.  
"I don't feel so good, I think I'm going home." I told them. I walked away from them and made my way to Emmett.  
"I'm going home." I told everybody. Nobody looked like they wanted to leave.

"Bella, you didn't bring your car and you're in no state to drive." Alice said.

"I'll walk home." I was making my way outside. When somebody grabbed my arm.

"Nonsense I'll drop you off." Edward said. I shook my head I wanted to be left alone with my own thoughts.

"Oh come on, Bella. We don't want you to get hurt it's cold out and you live far from here." Tanya said trying to reason with me. I sighed.

"Fine." I said giving in. All three of us starting making our way over to a silver Volvo. I got in on the backseat with Tanya. I stayed quiet the whole time, I didn't want to talk about it at all.

**AN:Review! (: Tell me what you think. Edward and Bella's relationship will start developing soon don't worry. (: Also, I have pictures of all four of their dresses!**


	4. When the sun sleeps

**CH.4-When the sun sleeps**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and Romeo & Juliet.**

**E POV**

Matt and Bella were just fine yesterday and now, Bella is crying her eyes out and Emmett is ready to kill Matt. I felt bad for Bella, and I felt this pain in my chest. It pained me to see her upset. It made me mad how Matt treated her this whole night, if I wasn't with Tanya I would probably be all over Bella. I shook my head what was I thinking. I'm engaged.

"I'm going home." Bella announced. What was she thinking, she's drunk, she can't drive in that state.

"Bella, you didn't bring your car and you're in no state to drive." Alice told her.

"I'll walk home." She started to make her way out towards the door, that far worse. There people out there that would do anything to get a piece of ass. I ran after her with Tanya tagging along. I grabbed her arm and spun her around. She seemed shocked to see me.

"Nonsense I'll drop you off." I told her. She shook her head, so she was going to be stubborn about this. I opened my mouth to say something but, Tanya beat me at it.

"Oh come on, Bella. We don't want you to get hurt it's cold out and you live far from here." Tanya said trying to reason with her. She sighed and gave in.

"Fine." Bella said, we started making our way over to my Volvo. I opened the back door for Bella and Tanya and I got in the drivers seat. Bella was being awfully quiet. Why did I even care, I've only known her for a whole day.

Her face was vacant of any kind of emotion, there were tears in her eyes threatening to spill. She was in pain and had a mask on to show it.

I asked her where her apartment was and she gave me directions and I drove in silence for most of the trip.

"So Bella, what are you into?" I asked her, the silence was getting to me. She looked at me like I had two heads and then spoke softly.

"I like to read a lot." Hmm, reading. I wonder what books she's read before.

"What's your favorite book?" I asked her. She smiled, yes a reaction. I felt myself smiling at that, I looked at the mirror and saw Tanya glaring at me.

"I love Pride and Prejudice, and Romeo and Juliet." She smiled, she had such a beautiful smile. What am I saying? God, listen to me. I'm starting to sound like a sap.

"Those are good, Romeo and Juliet is such a great play. Although I'm not quite fond of Romeo." She scoffed.

"I love Romeo, why don't you like him?" She questioned. I saw pure curiosity in her chocolate pools, the sadness was long gone in her eyes.

"I just hate the way he goes after Juliet but before he was infatuated with Rosaline." I told her, it bugged me. I didn't believe someone could fall in and out of love just like that. She rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

I finally pulled over to an apartment complex and got out of my seat to open Bella's door.

"Thank you for the ride." She smiled warmly at me and had a tint of pink on her cheeks it was adorable.

"No Problem, Bella." I closed the door and she walked up to the apartment complex. I had completely forgotten that Tanya was in the car, it was like Bella and I were in our own little world.

"Edward, what was that all about?" She yelled at me. I winced this wasn't going to turn out good, Tanya always had a jealousy problem.

"I was being polite." I murmured. She thought I was flirting with her best friend?

"Whatever." She retorted and we drove away. I dropped her off at her house, I opened her door and I leaned in to give her a kiss and she moved her face away so that I could kiss her cheek. I rolled my eyes, she was so difficult.

**B POV**

I went straight inside the apartment and blasted my music. I am at the moment listening to 'When the sun sleeps' by Underoath. It's like they knew what I was going through.

I sobbed, I couldn't believe six months gone out the window, I thought Matt and I could have worked things out. I shook my head, I couldn't think of this. I concentrated on the lyrics of the song instead. I must of made myself look desperate, a fool out of love. I never did 'fall in love' with him. I loved him but I was never in love with him. I always thought that it would happen one day for us. Boy, was I wrong.

I must of cried myself to sleep, because the next thing I knew someone was shaking me to get up. I saw the evil pixie and Rose smiling at their accomplishment.

"What do you want." I spat. I was not in the mood for anything.

"We're here for support and shopping!" Alice exclaimed, they were grinning far to wide.

"I don't feel like it." I turned towards the opposing wall and threw my blanket over my head. I could feel their eyes bore into my back. Then I felt something missing and the air hit me. I shivered from the coldness and glared at them. I rolled my eyes, I wasn't going to get my way with this.

I got up from my bed and made my way to the restroom. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and I didn't recognize myself I looked horrible, disgusting, hideous, you get the point right?

My eyes were red and puffy from crying all night and I had bags under my eyes. My hair was a haystack and my face looked paler than usual. I looked like the living dead, I walked out of restroom, Alice and Rose were raiding my closet.

Alice took out a blue plaid shirt and white tank top to use under that and Rose gave me a light wash destroyed skirt. I looked at the outfit and shrugged, I went and took a relaxing shower, it helped relax my tense muscles I sighed in contentment and used my strawberry body wash. Once I was done showering I got dressed in the outfit Alice and Rose chose for me. The moment I opened the door they charged in, Alice started applying make up on me and Rose blow dried my hair and curled my hair in loose curls. I wonder what they had up their sleeves. They grinned ear to ear when they saw the results, I turned around to look at myself in the mirror. The woman in the mirror was beautiful, it wasn't me this had to be a mistake there was some kind of sparkle in her eyes. I grimaced and so did the gorgeous woman staring back at me. I sighed, what did they have up their sleeves?

**AN: I just started school today and it has been a tremendously long day. Don't expect updates often because I will be concentrating on school.**

**I know I somewhat took the Romeo and Juliet part from New Moon but, that's basically how I see it in this story for EdwardxBella. You'll see in future chapters, why. **

**Review!**


	5. A blind date and twenty questions

**Ch.5- A blind date and twenty questions**

**B POV**

Rose and Alice dragged me outside the apartment blindfolded, they shoved me into the backseat of Alice's Porsche? I think, the seats were made out of leather.

Whoever was driving was speeding down the streets until we halted to a stop. They undid my seat belt and dragged me inside to some place and took off the blindfold. I looked around my surroundings and it seemed like we were in a restaurant.

"Bella, you need to pay attention to what I am going to say, and do not freak out on me because you are going to do as told." Rose told me sternly, I nodded my head.

"We set you up on a blind date!" Alice squealed. My eyes went wide as soon as those words came out of her mouth. I was about to open my mouth to object when Rose narrowed her eyes at me. I sighed, there was no way out of this.

"He's going to be here soon, be nice Bella." Rose warned me. I still didn't say anything.

"We're going to leave now, he's wearing a red t-shirt and dark washed jeans." Alice said as she made her way to the exit.

How pathetic, my own friends think I have a miserable love life. I sighed, might as well get this over with.

As soon as Alice and Rose drove away from the restaurant a blue BMW M6 pulled over. A guy with short black cropped hair, wearing a red t-shirt and dark washed jeans exited the BMW. He was pretty cute, his russet

skin complimented his features; I wonder if he was the guy.

He walked inside the restaurant looking for someone. He saw me and started walking towards me smiling at me.

He made it to my booth and he was still smiling at me, it was a friendly smile. It made me smile seeing him.

"Hi I'm Jacob." He introduced himself.

"I'm Bella." I told him. He sat in the seat across from me, he was practically staring at me.

We ordered our meals and I noticed, the whole menu was Italian food. I loved Italian food, I saw what I was looking for and closed the menu. Jacob was still looking at the menu and soon enough closed his.

This was awkward, I was on a date with a guy I knew absolutely nothing about.

A waitress came up to ask us what we would like.

Jacob and I both said we wanted mushroom ravioli. We both chuckled at that and the waitress left soon after. Jacob and I made conversation and I learned we both had a lot in common. Jacob was a pretty cool guy, but I felt no connection what so ever.

I could tell the feeling was mutual. We were just going stick to being friends, we left the restaurant together and he dropped me off at my house.

I gave him my cell phone number and he told me he would call me to hang out sometime.

I walked inside the house to be met by silence. I regret coming back to the house. It was so lonely, everybody was out together. I was the loner, a traitor tear slipped out of my eyes. I wiped it away swiftly I was not going to dwell on him anymore.  
I decided I would call to Tanya, we still need to catch up on a few things.

Tanya answered on the other line and I could hear rummaging in the background.

"Hello?" Tanya panted through the phone.

"Hey T, it's B." I told her.

"Hey B, can I call you back later?" She said.

"Tanya who is that?" Someone in the background asked, the voice sounded vaguely familiar.

"Sure, Bye." I hung up before she could say anything else. It didn't sound Edward's voice, I shrugged it off.

I decided to call Alice next, maybe she wasn't too busy and wanted to do something fun.

"Hey Bella!" Alice shouted through the phone.  
"Hey Alice, what are you up to?" I asked her.

"Just at the house, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something." I knew she would agree right away but I had to make sure.

"Yeah, I got the perfect idea. Come over, I'll call Rose and Jasper is over and so is Edward." Alice told me.

"Okay, I'll see you soon." I hung up soon after that and grabbed my car keys and drove to Alice's house.

Once I arrived I saw Emmett's Jeep, Jasper's motorcycle, and Edward's Volvo. I parked next to Edward's Volvo and walked inside the house.

"We're going to sing karaoke!" Alice yelled. I groaned internally, I hate singing in front of people. Tanya wasn't around, maybe she was busy.

"Bella you're up first." Alice told me. I narrowed my eyes at her.

I sang Broken by Evanescence and Seether, I was already finished singing that song and a certain segment in the lyrics came to mind.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Let's sum up my life up in one word. Pathetic.

"Bella, are you okay?" A velvety voice broke me out of my thoughts. I turned around to see who the voice was from and it was Edward.

"Yeah." I told him quickly. He quirked an eyebrow off.

"It doesn't seem like it." He said more to himself than me.

"You don't know me though." I said.

"You're right. We should get to know each other, since you're Tanya's maid of honor." He smiled at me. I gave him a forced smile back, thinking about the wedding made me think about my love life...

"Sure." I said warily. His eyes lit up with excitement, he seemed so much like Alice at that moment.

"Okay, we're going to play twenty questions." He told me.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked me.  
"Green." I blurted out. He cracked a smile while I blushed. His eyes were the prettiest shade of green I've ever seen and I feel like I could get lost in them. Tanya's fiancee a voice in the back of my mind shouted at me.

"What's yours?" I asked, turning away the attention from me.

"Blue." I wonder why, I'll have to ask him sometime.

"Do you like any sports?" I asked.

"Football." He smiled.

"What's yours?" I blushed, I was horrible at sports.

"I'm too clumsy to play sports, I can't even walk in a flat surface without tripping." He started laughing at me. I glared at him.

"Sorry." He looked like he actually meant it.

"Favorite song?" He asked.

"Just about anything, I love Claire De Lune by Debussy though." I told him.

"That's my favorite too, Tanya hates it." He shook his head at the thought. I laughed at him, Tanya never did like classical music.

"That's Tanya for you, she only likes that crap called rap." I smiled warmly at him, I felt like Edward and I could become really good friends.

"I agree rap is repulsing, I mean it's all rhyming there is no melody to it."

"When's your birthday?" I asked him.

"June 20th, yours?"

"September 13."

"It's coming up isn't it?" He asked me, smiling his crooked smile. I nodded my head. I hate celebrating birthdays.

"I'll be sure to remember that." He said, and got up.

**AN: I am so sorry I have not updated in forever and a day. I have been so busy lately, I need a mental health day. :)**

**Did anybody like this chapter? I am not sure about my feelings about this, but hey it's for my readers:)**

**Jacob will be returning, he will be Bella's best friend, nothing else. **

**Reviews=Love :D**

**Has anybody seen the new extended trailer for New Moon? Love it, hate it? Leave a review or message telling me your thoughts. I personally loved it and I cannot wait for Novemeber to come:)**

**I am sorry if I offended anybody with the rap stuff, I like some rap but not all of it.**

**-BeWithoutYou9**


	6. Careful

**Ch.6-Careful**

**Song: Careful-Paramore**

**E POV**

I guess it was kind of rude of just walking out of the conversation with Bella, but I couldn't stop staring at her. I couldn't deny that Bella was beautiful, but I was engaged to Tanya, Bella's best friend. I ran a hand over my hair roughly.

I walked to my room in Alice's house and laid down on the bed. I constantly kept on thinking of Bella I tried studying some for a test in Biochemistry, but even that couldn't take my mind of Bella. I could hear everybody downstairs having fun and I thought that I should just go back and apologize to Bella but that would only make things difficult.

Alice hated Tanya since the moment I told her I was dating her, she thought Tanya was rude and fake. I never saw those kind of flaws in Tanya I mean yes, she had an attitude, but she has good intentions.

The only thing that truly did bug me about Tanya was that she didn't like me going to Med School, she says I never pay attention to her because I pay more attention on school. I told her if I wanted to become a Pediatrician I had to go to Med School, she always said that she needed more attention that those 'bratty' kids I'll be taking care of. I told her that she wasn't going to get in the way of my dream and that was final.

I sighed, and decided to text Tanya to see if she wanted to go out dinner tonight.

She didn't text back right away so I figured she was busy, I went to my desk and emailed my mom to see how the wedding preparations were going. Tanya still hadn't decided on dresses for her bridesmaid and maid of honor.

I thought about the color of dresses Tanya should pick for her bridesmaids and maid of honor and I knew in that moment that it should be blue because it compliments Bella's skin color.

There I go again daydreaming about my fiancee's maid of honor, I shook my head I seriously had to control myself or how was I going to go on with the wedding? In that moment I got a text on my phone from Tanya, it said she was busy and couldn't tonight.

I texted her back and asked her what she was doing. Immediately, I got a text back saying she was handling important issues. I didn't even bother texting back, she has been acting so stranger this past week since Bella and Matt broke up.

I went back downstairs to apologize to Bella and I found her quickly because we ran into each other. Bella tripped on her two feet and whispered sorry. I apologized and helped her up.

"You don't need to be sorry." I told her, I grinned at her sheepishly.

"Okay." She murmured.

"So, listen I'm sorry for just getting up and leaving I had to study for a bit." I lied, if only she knew that I was sitting on my bed thinking of her beautiful brown eyes.

"It's fine, I understand." She said.

"So, you want to finish that game or get some food?" I asked.

"How about we get some food." She said, I nodded and started walking down the stairs and towards the front door.

"Edward?" Bella said, I turned around to see her in the kitchen.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To the car, we're going out to eat." I stated.

"Oh," She said while blushing furiously, I walked towards my car and Bella followed. I opened her door and she whispered thank you, I shut the door and walked to the drivers seat.

"So, where are we going?" She asked.

"Well, we can go to Subway." I suggested,

"Yeah, Subway sounds great." She said.

I turned the car and played Claire de Lune, Bella sat there humming to the instrumentals. I smiled at listened to her humming, it was truly relaxing.

We didn't really talk, but it didn't really matter the silence was comfortble, it was never like this with Tanya she would always change the station or CD if she heard it was classical music.

I decided to break the silence and I asked Bella how she met Tanya, I never did find out how they met.

"We met when we were toddlers, my mom, Renee, was close friends with Tanya's mom, Jenni." She told me.

"Wow, and you two have been able to be friends since you were that young." I said surprised.

"Yeah, we have been basically attached to the hip, I mean we had our arguments here and there, but Tanya was there for me through the toughest times." Bella said smiling, I smiled too seeing her happy.

We arrived at Subway and ordered our sandwiches, we sat in a table and talked for a while. I got to know Bella a whole lot more, Bella was so fascinating and she had spunk.

We were both laughing about a football game of Emmett's when I saw her walk in. It was Tanya, but she certainly wasn't alone, she was holding onto the persons hand and they were both laughing. She turned around and saw me.

Bella noticed I had stopped laughing and checked to see what was distracting, I clenched my fists into tightly. Tanya saw me and whispered to guy she was with, they both walked out before I could get up.

"What is it?" Bella asked, turning around to see what had got my attention. By the time Bella had turned around though Tanya and the man she was with had left the parking lot.

"Nothing." I said trying to calm myself, I would talk to Tanya about this later.

"So, you ready to head back to the house?" I asked Bella trying to change the subject before Bella could question me some more.

"Sure," She said. We walked out of Subway together and I helped her into the car before going into the drivers seat. I drove in silence, Bella was fiddling with music stations scrunching her face up whenever she heard some of the mainstream music playing.

I chuckled at the way her face would scrunch up it was quite adorable. She turned around and quirked her eyebrow questionably.

"What?" She asked.

"Oh nothing, it's just the way you scrunch your face when you hear mainstream music it's so a-" I caught myself before I said adorable. She looked at me like I had two heads.

"So anti-Tanya." I said lying somewhat smoothly. I don't think she believed me but she didn't question me further.

When we arrived at the house, we both said our goodbyes and I went back upstairs to my room. I was going to talk to Tanya to see what that was all about.

I decided on calling her to get a more definite response, I dialed her phone number and waited for her to answer, she answered almost immediately.

"Hey honey," Tanya said sweetly. I scoffed how could she still pull this act when I already caught her.

"Oh Tanya, cut the crap. I saw you." I told her.

"Edward, honey, what are you talking about?" She asked sickeningly sweet.

"I saw you Tanya at Subway holding onto another man's hand." I said gritting my teeth. I didn't even understand why I was getting so mad over this.

"And? You were with Bella also, which happens to be my best friend!" Tanya yelled through the phone.

"Yeah, but I've been trying to get to know Bella since you've never told me anything about her and she is going through some tough times if you haven't noticed." I told her.

"Bella's a big girl she can handle herself." She said, sounding like she didn't care one bit about Bella.

"And your supposed to be my fiancee, but your going around with other men." I said.

"Oh please, it's not like you haven't been unfaithful either Edward, I saw the way you looked at Bella at dinner and at the bar." She told me, I got really irritated at what she was saying.

"I've never been unfaitful, and what do you mean the way I look at Bella?" I asked.

"You always look at her like she's the greatest thing in the room, you act like nobody else exists." She yelled, there she goes again with the not getting attention thing.

"Look, we're not going anywhere with this Edward, I think we should just end this whole engagement." She said nonchalant.

**AN:Sorry, sorry, a million times sorry for not updating. :( The good thing is school is almost over so I will be updating more often now :)**

**Reviews would be lovely,**

**-BeWithoutYou9**


	7. Big Time Breakup

**Ch.7-Big Time Breakup  
**

**E POV**

"Is that it? You don't care?" I question, I feel appalled at her tone with the situation. Like she never cared, how shallow.

"I do care, Edward. It's just you and I, we both have different views at what our priorities are. I love being the center of attention, and your job just isn't cutting it." She told me angrily.

"If you cared Tanya, you wouldn't have been out with another guy." I practically yelled.

"And what, Edward? You were out with my best friend!" Tanya screamed back. I was shaking from the anger. I couldn't believe it, she was turning this whole situation around.

"That's not the point, I was out having dinner with Bella as friends because my so called fiance ditched me for another guy." I reminded her. I could hear her from the other line breathing angrily.

"Whatever,"She replied.

"This engagement is off, and that's final!"She continued. I opened my mouth to reply back, but I was met with the dial tone instead.

I yanked my hair in frustration, I was beyond livid at the moment. I just couldn't believe her. I was repulsed.

I heard a knock on the door, I figured it was that pixie sister of mine wanting to know the details of the argument, she surely overheard.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Alice, now let me in."She demanded. For a woman so tiny, she sure comes with a lot of demands.

"It's open."I told her, and with that she barged into my room. She had a worried face and a questioning brow.

"What do you want?" I asked her, not exactly in the mood for my sister to meddle with my love life.

"What happened?" She questioned.

"The wedding is off." I said monotonously.

"WHAT!"She shrieked. At that instant, I almost regretted telling her. She was seething, she kept pacing back in forth muttering words to herself.

"If you mind, I'd rather handle this by myself. Thanks."I told her, I wasn't going to beg her to leave, but at the moment I felt the need to be by myself.

"Okay, Edward. I'll be downstairs if you need anything.."She said, although I could tell she didn't want to leave at all. It killed her to not be her meddlesome self I could tell.

**B POV**

I left Alice's after Edward and I got back from dinner. Edward was definitely one of a kind, I felt jealous of Tanya for having a guy like him.

Even though, dinner was fun, I still could not comprehend why Edward suddenly got mad at dinner. It was like he had seen the most horrible thing on this planet. I wanted to ask him what was bugging him, but I figured Alice was going to give him enough crap tonight when he got home.

I decided to call it a night, I grabbed a book and laid down on my bed to read. I was finally getting to the suspenseful part in the chapter when all of sudden my phone began vibrating. I grabbed my phone which was on the nightstand, the caller ID said it was Tanya. I pressed the answer bottom.

"Hello?" I said.

"Behhh-la."Tanya breathed through the other end.

"What's wrong T?" I asked her, concerned about my childhood best friend.

"The marriage. It-it-it's off."She sobbed.

"What!"I replied in complete shock. Things seemed to have been going well for Tanya and Edward just the other night.

"He-he-he thinks I'm cheating on him, can you believe that?"She screeched. Tanya cheating, I wonder how Edward came up with that. He definitely didn't seem the type to make up stories.

"Oh, T how 'bout you come over for a bit. We can watch movies, eat ice cream and paint our toe nails like when we were in high school." I suggested. You see when Tanya and I were in high school, whenever we suffered through a heartbreak we would always comfort one another like that.

"Bella, what are we sophomores in high school again?" She said angrily.

"Sorry... it was just a suggestion." I said meekly.

"Well don't suggest stuff like that anymore!" I winced at the tone of her voice. This must be harder on her than I thought. I decided to push my problems aside, sure my boyfriend of six months dumped me out of the blue at a night club a few days ago, but my best friend's fiance just ended their engagement. I'm sure she needs me more, right?

"Listen, this was a mistake. I'll just call you tomorrow. I need to sleep this off. Love ya B." She said.

"Love ya too, T." She hung up before she heard me reply back.

I sighed and laid back down on my bed. I gazed at the ceiling in my room. I wanted to go over to Alice's at this very instant to knock some sense into Edward. I just couldn't be the ridiculous accusation.

**AN: Yay, update. (: Reviews are wonderful. I'll try and update as soon as I can. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
